Not According to Plan
by These Tears I Cry
Summary: Topaz Johnson a.k.a. Agent T moves to Norrisville to track down her enemies and find out their plans. During her mission, she meets Randy Cunningham and things start to go haywire. Randy x OC. Don't read if you don't like Canon x OC couples. Rated T just in case.


**Sup guys? This is my first Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja fanfic ever written. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Topaz's POV**

"So, why exactly are we moving to Norrisville again?" I ask my dad, Agent B, as we're driving on the highway. To protect his identity, his real name must stay confidential.

"For some reason, all four of your enemies have migrated there. We need to go there to find out what they're all planning," my dad replies, his eyes focused on the road.

"Okay...are there other things I should know about?" I ask.

"Yes, there are. I believe there's a Ninja that protects Norrisville. He could be your enemies' target, so be on the lookout for him. He's also very active during the day, so you'll have to patrol the city at night, when he's at rest. The other agents and I will be working on other important things, so we won't be able to help you."

"Wait...at night? But I'll have school, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I'll have to be able to stay awake for school, right? I don't think I'll be able to stay awake to pay attention in class..."

"Well unfortunately you're not allowed to have energy drinks. Not after what happened to our last agent. You'll have to find a way to keep yourself active at school."

"But-"

"No buts. You've been given your mission and you will complete it, no matter what. Understood?"

I frown. "Yes, daddy."

"Good. I'm sure you'll do a great job on your task, Agent T. The other agents and I are counting on you."

I nod my head and look ahead. We eventually get off the highway and encounter a sign that says: "The Town of Norrisville Welcomes You." Ha ha. What a warm welcome.

After many turns, stops, slows and gos, we finally reach what I believe is our house that we'll live in for my mission. So the houses next to ours probably belong to the other agents.

Agent B and I get out of the car and start unloading our stuff. Then we take them into our rooms and start unpacking. After putting my clothes and stuff away I put up posters of bizarre things, like a zebra with red stripes and a couple with swapped faces. Yeah, that's my kind of interest. Deal with it.

After all that's done and out of the way I read some manga and listen to music for the rest of the day. Then nighttime comes and I go to sleep to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, which plays a sci-fi tone. I take a quick shower and put on my normal clothes: a lime green tank top with aqua and red striped sleeves, blue shorts, and purple boots. I put my hair up in two small pigtails and leave the rest of my hair down. I quickly eat an apple, brush my teeth, bid Agent B goodbye and walk out the door.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

"Hey Randy, did you hear? There's a new student that'll be joining here today!" Howard exclaims.

"Oh really?" I ask as I close my locker. "Boy or girl?"

"A girl, of course! I hope she's hot. I really need a date for the Spring Fling..."

"Really? Is THAT why you're so excited about the new student?" I ask.

"What?! Of course not!" Howard replies.

"Eh, whatever dude. Good luck with that," I say and we start walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, as we turn the corner I bump into someone and I fall backwards. I become dizzy for a few seconds then I stand up and turn to see who I bumped into. There's a girl with black eyes, short black hair with short pigtails on top, a lime green shirt with aqua and red striped sleeves, blue shorts and purple boots. She doesn't look familiar and I think I know who she's supposed to be.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, um, knock you down!" I apologize as I hold out a hand to her.

The girl looks up at me and smiles. "Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it," she says as she takes my hand and stands up.

I smirk at her. "Well, I've never seen you around here before. You must be the new student."

"Yep, that's me," she says, smiling.

"Well, welcome to Norrisville High! I'm Randy Cunningham, and this is my bro Howard!"

"Hey dude," Howard greets with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Randy and Howard. I'm Topaz Johnson, but you can call me Topaz," the girl says as she holds out her hand.

"A great pleasure meeting you Topaz," I say as I shake her hand. She smiles wider and shakes Howard's hand as well.

"Well, I better get going to class. I'll talk to you guys later!" she says, and before I can say anything she dashes down the hall.

"Well, she seems okay...so far anyway. What do you think, bro?" I tell Howard.

"Um, did you see her weird hairstyle and those crazy colors she wore on her outfit?! I think she's a freak and I hate freaks!" Howard shouts, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on man, don't judge her like that! We barely even know her! Just give her a chance," I convince.

"Fine, but I'm watching her!"

"Heh, whatever you say dude. Now come on, we're gonna be late for class."

And with that, we walk to our first period classroom.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Reviews are kindly appreciated! No flames please! Thank you!**


End file.
